


Don't count on it

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Ok, I won't.





	Don't count on it

Our story begins 6 months into Angelina Weasley's pregnancy, George still wants them to have a name beginning with the letter F for his twin's benefit.

George said, "There's lots of names that start with F, Angie. Like Fred, Frederick, Fiona, Fernando..."

Angelina smirked. "Fernando? Really, Georgie? Fernando Weasley?"

George chuckled. "Maybe not Fernando."

Angelina sighed. "I might pick a name beginning with the letter F."

George exclaimed, "Woohoo!"

Angelina smiled. "Don't count on it though because there's plenty of other names."

George grinned. "A win is a win no matter how small."


End file.
